


Remembering

by NeysaG



Series: Kalevi [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeysaG/pseuds/NeysaG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since being trapped in the snow storm on The Throat of the World Kalevi has avoided the colder areas of Skyrim. Always careful when traveling when it snows and staying indoors if it looks like a storm in coming. His first time in a storm doesn't go so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

Hindsight being what it is, Farkas realized this was a bad idea. He shouldn't have let his husband convince him to continue up the mountain. They should have waited in the old trading post building for the storm to pass. Kalevi had been adamant they had enough time to reach the shrine before it started to snow. They hadn't been so lucky. The more snow that fell the quieter Kalevi grew. Worried for Kalevi, Farkas swore as he hastened to secure their tent. He was cold and shivering but his own comfort would have to wait. His husband was huddled against the mountain side, silent and shivering.

Once the tent was up he drew his lover into the tent and stripped the wet clothing from his body. Kalevi, thankfully, provided no resistance to being manhandled into his bedroll. Only thing left would be to get a fire, the horses having already being tethered nearby. For once Farkas was glad of Kalevi's insistence of dragging firewood with them even when traveling through forests.

It wasn't easy but Farkas finally managed to get a fire going. Normally he wouldn't place it so close to the tent entrance but he needed it to warm up the tent interior. Kalevi had been leery of snow since his ordeal visiting the Greybeards but it's never been this bad. Then again they've never been trapped in a storm either. Kalevi tended to avoid the colder climates of Skyrim if he could help it. Stripping and hanging the wet clothes as best he could near the fire Farkas finally joined his husband in the bedroll. Pulling him close they huddled underneath the furs.

Farkas spent the next few moments rubbing Kalevi's arms trying to warm him up faster. It worried him his lover was so quiet. Focused on his inner thoughts. At least he was breathing. Farkas had to look at the positive. Breathing and finally warming up. Kalevi's eyes shut as he leaned closer. "Farkas?" The name was stuttered on shaky breath.

"Yes love?"

"You are here?"

"I would never leave your side." Relief raced through Farkas body. Silence on Kalevi was always a worrying thing but this had been something else. Farkas watched as Kalevi take stock of their location. Confusion showing on his face before settling again on Farkas. Sensing the question Farkas explained what happened and how they ended up sheltered from the storm outside.

"I didn't... didn't know it would be this bad. I thought maybe I was being overly cautious. Figured I'd be ok if I wasn't alone, if I was prepared." Kalevi's drew a deep breath. Slowly letting it out. "Thank you. I..."

Farkas silenced the words with a kiss. And continued to kiss Kalevi until the Nord relaxed in his arms. It was a good way to distract him from the snow and his own thoughts. They kissed until they needed to breathe then settled once more in the furs. It was a long wait until the snow finally slowed and they dressed and packed up as quick as they could. Then left back down the mountain. Quest forgotten. It was obvious to both that Kalevi would need more time before risking another snowy camping trip. Kalevi was just thankful he hadn't been alone.


End file.
